


A Tradition Lives

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [17]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Jeff tries to figure out why Joe is so downcast lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“So I was thinking that maybe you could use your talents for the greater good?”

Joe turned from his spot on the sofa to look at Jeff who was leaning against the kitchen table, a cup of coffee cradled in his hand.

“And what would that be?” His lazily seductive voice caused a shiver to run down Jeff’s spine.

“Well, I was talking about your culinary talents but I think I prefer to hear your suggestions.” Joe fully turned around and smirked. “Why don’t you come over here and I can demonstrate.”

Jeff sauntered over slowly, teasing his boyfriend, he loved when Joe was so confident.

 

The subject of baking didn’t come up for another week, when Steph suggested that he bake and then gift the finished goods to his friends as he had complained about being broke. He had declined straight away and Steph had simply shrugged. It hadn’t skipped her notice however, so she perked up immediately when the topic turned to Christmas baking one lunchtime at the shop. Gethin had been telling them how Jonathan was trying out various new recipes and how their kitchen closely resembled a war zone at the moment. Usually Joe would chime in on the topic but he was suspiciously silent and later she cornered Jeff at the pub. 

“Is everything alright with you and Bromley?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“It’s just that...well it’s probably nothing, just, but...it’s happened twice now. Every time baking comes up in a conversation he gets all quiet and he seems sad?”

Jeff frowned, the topic hadn’t come up after that one afternoon and now Jeff wondered whether it had been a clever deflection on Joe’s part. 

“Maybe I should talk to him about it?” he asked, chewing on his lower lip.

“That might be a good idea, I mean it’s probably nothing but just in case.” Steph patted him on the shoulder and went off to find the girl with the bright green hair she had seen earlier. Their hair colours were bound to clash wonderfully.

 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, what if he hates it and then me by extension?” Jeff paced the kitchen, his usually perfectly styled hair standing on end. 

Jonathan looked at him, an amused smile on his lips, “don’t be silly, Bromley could never hate you. You’re doing something really nice for him. After all, we are the closest thing he has to a family at the moment and I’m sure he’ll appreciate the sentiment at the very least.”

“Jonathan’s right Jeff, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Gethin said, joining them in the kitchen to watch over their progress in setting up all the ingredients and utensils.

“Are Mike and Mark here yet?”

“Yes, but I told them to stay in the lounge until we’re set up, thought it might be better for everyone involved.” 

Gethin’s meaningful glance was lost on the very frazzled Jeff but Jonathan caught it and bit his lip to stop a chuckle from tumbling out.

At 6pm that evening Joe would turn up in the apartment and find his closest friends and boyfriend gathered in the kitchen, all of them wearing Christmas jumpers, drinking mulled wine, the radio playing Christmas music in the background and the unmistakeable scent of cinnamon and clover in the air. He would greet them all with a huge smile and then hug Jeff tightly, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ in his ear before putting on an apron and rolling up his sleeves.

It was time to carry on a tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
